The prior art devices used for supporting and centering optical components generally provide separate means for translating the component along the x, y and z axes, and for pivoting the component about the x and y axes. While these devices are suitable for use in optical bench systems, where space is not at a premium, they are generally unsuitable for military or industrial applications wherein a plurality of optical components must be closely fitted together in a closely defined relationship.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,462 entitled "Device for the Supporting and Centering of Components" discloses an optical bench mount having a set of gimbals to provide for pivotal movement, and three separate carriages to provide for translation along the x, y and z axes. This device provides for 5 degrees of movement, three translations, and two angular pivots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,852 discloses a "Lens Positioner With 5 Degrees Of Freedom" which also provides for three translations and two angular rotations. This device uses five micrometer heads or motorized linear actuators to translate a lens about three axis, and two angular rotations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,396 discloses an "Optical Mount With Independently Orthogonally Adjustable Element" which provides for 2 degrees of rotational freedom about orthogonal axis by means of a semi-spherical mount, and a pair of adjusting screws which pivot the semi-spherical component with respect to the base. This reference also discloses screw threads and an internal optical passageway within the semi-spherical mount. The reference does not disclose the use of these screw threads for translation along a z axis.
Danish patents No. 63 545 entitled "Vinkelindstillelig Objektivfatning" also uses semi-spherical mounts and orthogonally located adjusting screws for pivoting one of the semi-spherical components with respect to the other to thereby provide rotational pivots about an optical axis.
This reference also discloses the use of external screw threads for adjusting the tension between these semi-spherical elements, but does not disclose the use of screw threads for positioning any optical component along a z axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,230 entitled "Adjustable Lens Mount" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,830 entitled "Multi-Directional Translator Mechanism" disclose mechanisms which provide translation along an x and a y axis for optical components such as mirrors, lenses, prisms, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,830 also discloses a carrier which is resiliently biased to a predetermined position by means of adjusting screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,471 entitled "Angle Adjusting Mechanism For Optical Elements" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,232 entitled "Precision Adjustable Assembly For An Optical Bench Mark" disclose gimbal devices that may be fixably positioned for pivotable movement about an axis by means of adjustable studscrews. U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,471 is resiliently biased to a predetermined position by a combination of the torsion springs and the adjusting screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,353 discloses an optical mirror assembly which is positioned by means of semi-spherical bearing surfaces and retained in position by means of a wave spring. The mirror may be pivoted about x and y axes by means of a set of adjusting screws which pivots the mirror assembly.
None of the foregoing devices are able to provide translation in all three axis, and rotation about each of the axis to provide 6 degrees of freedom or movement in the mount.
Traditionally, any device capable of translation in each of the x, y and z axes requires a minimum of three moving parts, and a gimbal or similar device providing 2 degrees of pivotal or rotational freedom about two axis also requires three moving parts. The present invention will provide 4 degrees of motion with three component parts, and 6 degrees of motion with four moving parts.